


“Minha alma gêmea, ué”

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Canon Universe, Comedy, First Meetings, I Tried, M/M, OTPtober, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Spirit Animals
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Desde pequeno, Akaashi conseguia ver o espírito que o guiaria até sua alma gêmea.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	“Minha alma gêmea, ué”

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [“My soulmate, duh”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266296) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 29: alma gêmea AU

A primeira vez que Akaashi viu aquele espírito de cachorro, ele tinha quatro anos. Contou à sua mãe, esta alegou ser uma alucinação do pequeno Keiji, pois a família tinha um cão recém-falecido a dois meses e, mesmo que ele tentasse afirmar contando as características do espírito e do falecido eram diferentes, até mesmo suas espécies, não foi levado a sério.

Inconformado, Akaashi continuava a argumentar e nada mudou, então decidiu manter aquela visão e seus pensamentos só para si, já que sua mãe não acreditava e seu pai sempre estava viajando a negócios.

Com o passar do tempo, o espírito do cachorro continuava ali, nunca o abandonando, e isso o intrigava. Mesmo sendo novo, Keiji procurava alguma explicação lógica para aquilo. Só com seis anos ele achou uma resposta: existia uma lenda na qual todas as pessoas têm almas gêmeas, porém somente algumas conseguem ver o que a liga com sua destinada. Ela era repleta de modelos distintos de como achar sua cara metade e Akaashi foi abençoado com um espírito animal para guiá-lo até seu par.

Foi assim que descobriu que ele era alguém que via, por isso sua mãe achou ser uma alucinação do falecido cão, ela não via e não acreditava em almas gêmeas.

Keiji tentou procurar, deixou-se ser guiado pelo espírito de cachorro até quem ele quisesse, mas sempre eram caminhos longos os quais o pequeno Akaashi não podia seguir, visto que ainda era novo. Ele fez uma promessa que, quando fosse mais velho, tentaria de novo até encontrar.

Vários aniversários se passaram, Akaashi tinha quatorze anos quando percebeu o cachorro abanar o rabo para si, como se indicasse que a brincadeira da caça ao tesouro estivesse chegando ao fim. Mesmo que ele tivesse ansiado por esse momento a vida toda, estava nervoso. Não era todo dia que a possibilidade de conhecer sua alma predeterminada batia na porta.

Keiji achou peculiar o espírito estar todo feliz enquanto ele ia entrando no ginásio da escola a qual havia lhe enviado uma bolsa. Ele entendeu assim que colocou os pés da quadra o porquê de tanta alegria: ali, junto a um rapaz que saltava para rebater a bola e marcar ponto, tinha um espírito comemorando assim como o seu companheiro espiritual.

— É uma estrela — sussurrou, observando atentamente o garoto voltar ao solo e cumprimentar os companheiros pelo ponto feito.

Akaashi não estava preparado para sentir o peso daqueles olhos estrelados em si, principalmente pela intensidade das emoções que transbordavam — felicidade, vitória, encontro. Estava menos preparado ainda quando o viu abandonar seus companheiros no meio da partida e veio em sua direção correndo. Ele pensou em se esconder, se proteger, qualquer coisa, até que sentiu braços o circundarem e uma testa apoiar-se em seu ombro.

— Oi, eu sei que não te conheço, mas imagino que você também o veja. — A voz o fez arrepiar-se, tinha um misto de alívio e satisfação.

— Então você também pode vê-los, hm? — riu baixo, finalmente passando os braços ao redor dele e fazendo um leve carinho nas costas.

— Foram anos procurando, meu amigo ali não gostava muito quando eu era obrigado a seguir o caminho oposto. A revolta era tanta que o miserável me mordia — choramingou o final, fazendo Akaashi rir mais ainda.

— Entendo, o meu parecia me repreender com o olhar, mas entendia.

— Mais educado que esse cachorro vira-lata que tenho e– ai, não é pra tanto! — O rapaz de cabelo cinza e preto reclamou. Keiji viu que um dos espíritos estava mordendo sua perna.

Antes que Akaashi pudesse proferir mais alguma coisa, ouviu os colegas do garoto gritarem com ele por ter fugido da partida em um momento tão crucial. Ele apenas ria e dizia que foi importante.

— E quem é mais importante que nossa partida, Bokuto? — “ _ Bokuto é o nome dele, _ ” Akaashi pensou. Eles se separaram rapidamente e fitaram o rapaz de cabelo loiro acinzentado.

— Minha alma gêmea, ué.

Keiji olhou para ele atônito, como assim ele falava isso como se fosse algo normal? Observou os outros rapazes e percebeu que eles riam. Sua mente já processava que eles estariam zombando de Bokuto e de si e, se ele fosse mesmo para Fukurodani, seria zoado por eles, então isso poderia atrapalhar o desempenho do time de vôlei e não era algo que ele queria.

Akaashi estava tão perdido em pensamentos que foi acordado quando escutou barulhos de tapas serem deferidos, foi quando percebeu que Bokuto estava recebendo tapinhas nas costas o parabenizando.

— Finalmente, não aguentava mais ouvir você falar disso todo dia.

— Konoha! — exclamou Bokuto, indignado.

— Perdão, eu me chamo Sarukui Yamato, você poderia nos dizer seu nome? — O rapaz de cabelo preto e cara simpática perguntou, tinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu aposto 5 reais que o Bokuto não sabe o nome dele. — Um rapaz mais baixo cochichou para outro, parecia ser o líbero.

— Aposto que a alma gêmea dele não faz ideia do que está acontecendo. — O outro, mais alto, respondeu.

— Fechado, Washio.

— Temos um trato, Komi.

— Eu me chamo Akaashi Keiji, atualmente estou na Escola Mori — apresentou-se, fazendo uma reverência para os presentes. — Vim ver o time de vôlei pois recebi uma recomendação da Academia Fukurodani.

— Oh? — Konoha riu. — Bokuto ganhou na loteria, galera.

Os integrantes do time começaram a rir, sorriram e despediram-se deles, alegando que precisariam arrumar as coisas. Akaashi e Bokuto ficaram a sós junto com os espíritos dos cachorros que os guiaram até aquele momento.

— Bem, Bokuto-san, uma apresentação seria uma boa ideia? — sugeriu, tentando conter o riso ao ver a cara surpresa dele.

— Bokuto Koutarou, primeiro ano, futuro ás.

— Pois então, Bokuto Koutarou-san, é um prazer enorme conhecê-lo.

— Digo o mesmo, Akaashi Keiji! — Com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, Koutarou continuou a falar como se não houvesse amanhã. E Keiji estava preparado para passar o resto dos seus dias com aquele ser iluminado pelo brilho do sol.


End file.
